Retransmisiones de radio
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Cuando una idea sale de una cabeza cuya cara se asemeja a un sapo nunca puede ser buena. Nunca. Y eso, los centauros lo saben y por eso hacen un programa especial de radio para ello.


Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia ha sido escrita para **Muinesva** que lo pidió en Parodia si te atreves y, cuando su petición no fue entregada, yo me ofrecí a ser reserva. Maldito el día en que lo hice. Espero que te guste.

* * *

**RETRANSMISIONES DE RADIO.**

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como la cara-sapo, quiero decir Umbridge, había planeado. Tras debatirlo insistentemente con sus platos super guays de gatos había decidido dejar aquel curso para la última reunión. Era un curso muy problemático, desde luego, empezando por aquel Potter con complejo de héroe para intentar hacer que alguien esté orgulloso y pueda eliminar su trauma de padres, padrino y profesor más odiado muerto. Luego encontramos a Ron con complejo de inferioridad porque él no tiene un trauma tan guay como el de su amigo, seguido por Granger, una sangresucia toca pelotas que no hace más que perseguirla y corregirla en cada cosa que diga, como si ella hablara mal. También encontramos al quejica de Draco y el hecho de que su pelo no sea tan Pantene como el de su padre, algo que le está acarreando serios problemas con su psicóloga.

Y bueno, luego están los demás pintamonas que tiene que tener un curso para estar completo, porque con cuatro personas no hacemos nada, pero ellos son los protas de esta historia super mega guay retransmitida por Radio Centauronal 3.0; la radio de centauros, para centauros.

Está claro que su amada Umbridge, aquella que conocerían más adelante y de la cual se enamorarían todos los centauros, sin excepción, tenía que afrontar una dura misión aquella tarde, debería estar guapísima, fuerte y estrenando peluca. Porque ella tenía que ponerse una peluca después de que un intento por convertirse en gata se echó a perder y acabara calva. En todas sus zonas.

Se enfundó en sus bragas de gatitos con melodía y se puso su vestido rosa favorito, aquel que destacaba entre los cientos de vestidos rosas que tenía, pero, como dijo un buen día un profesor filósofo, lo igual en sí no es lo mismo que lo igual a otra cosa, por eso ninguno de los vestidos eran iguales en sí mismos, sino iguales a otros y esa no es la verdadera idea de igualdad, por lo que son distintos. Y el hecho de que fueran made in China lo corroboraba.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala de reuniones, la cual me acabo de sacar del sobaco izquierdo porque necesitaba una sala y he sido como una bruja de una película que tiene conjuros para añadir habitaciones, soy así de guay, qué le vamos a hacer. Mi tipo de brujería es distinta y superior a la vuestra, medio-muggles.

Entró en aquella sala ostentosa y procedió con la reunión. Reunión que no pudimos presenciar porque nuestro periodista invitado tuvo un problema con las herraduras de las patas y Filch le echó al jardín por cerdo y le mandó a un establo.

Aquella ofensa no quedaría impune, juramos todos los centauros.

Por ello tendremos que fiarnos de lo que luego nos cuente nuestro topo, que es el pobre e invisible Theodore Nott, que será nuestro invitado estrella en el programa de hoy. Aun así tampoco os hagáis muchas ilusiones porque la conversación no será retransmitida, tened en cuenta que los centauros tenemos una fama de bordes y asquerosos bichos cuadrúpedos que mantener y por ello es por lo que no saldrá todo lo que hable. También es para que luego podamos manipular la información a nuestro antojo.

Varias horas y gritos después, Theodore se acercó a los establos donde pilló a Pedrilero comiendo del heno y bebiendo agua, para que veáis lo mal que nos tratan los magos, tan mal que nos obligan a comportarnos como caballos, simples caballos.

Como resumen de aquella entrevista vergonzosa pudimos sacar que la reunión se desarrolló satisfacoriamente para Rita Skeeter. Puesto que los Weasley discutieron con los Malfoy donde Arthur terminó llorando ya que Lucius comenzó a ondear su melena Pantene delante de sus ojos y burlándose de la brillante calva del señor Weasley. Narcissa llamó pueblerina y verdulera a Molly, la cual, armada con un par de puerros y dejando de lado su puesto de malacatones, se lanzó a por la rubia teñida y la hartó de pija huele-mierdas pa' arriba.

Mientras tanto, los profesores montaban su party hard particular en la que Dumbledore destacaba por encima de todos con su perfecto y magnífico baile que crearía tendencia más adelante.

Según pudimos saber por Rita Skeeter más tarde, Potter se había pasado toda la velada llorando y suplicando a cualquier padre que lo adoptara o que le frotaran la cabeza y le dijeran "estoy orgulloso". Finalmente fue Xenophilius el que se apiadó del pobre chico y le complació, algo de lo que se arrepintió más tarde al comprobar que Potter se pegaba a él como un perrito faldero y buscaba excusas tontas para visitarle, como el hecho de que existiera algo llamado Las Reliquias de la Muerte, porque mira tú por dónde el nene se entera de algo que solo el padre de Luna puede saber, eso es acoso en quinto grado, desde luego.

Y, cabe destacar para terminar, que Umbridge, a punto de sufrir un síncope por aquella desastrosa reunión, terminó echando humo por las orejas, su peluca bailó una jota de lo cabreada que estaba su dueña y sus bragas maullaron molestas porque la señora había decidido volver a comprarse una talla menos para que se hiciera tanga y no solo sean bragas.

Y hasta aquí el informe de hoy. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado con esta singular y particular historia y ahora os digo que es todo mentira y que estaba tirándome a la cara-sapo mientras mi editor apuntaba esto para que pudiera hacerme famoso. ¡Gracias por escuchar estas falacias de mi boca, pringados!

—¿Con quién hablas, cariñín? —murmuró Umbridge debajo del centauro y este guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Quiero pedirle disculpas a Muinesva por escribirle esta bazofia y sé que me merezco muchos crucios así que me ofrezco a ti para que me tortures.


End file.
